In recent years, the inefficiencies of conventional incandescent bulbs has lead to development of compact fluorescent lamps (CFLs), halogen lamps, LED array lighting devices, and other more efficient forms of light sources. High wattage CFL or covered CFLs, however, often suffer from slow run up of the lumen output when power is initially applied. Hybrid lamps have been proposed, including a main CFL lamp as well as an auxiliary lamp to augment the lighting provided by CFL, particularly at powerup. The secondary lamp, however, may generate heat and disrupt the operation of the CFL. Accordingly, there is a need for improved hybrid lamps which provide the advantages of CFL technology in terms of efficiency and light output, with the capability to provide supplemental lumen output at powerup while mitigating or avoiding excess thermal problems.